Come back to me
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: This is my version about the episode where Nigel visited Maxwell in season four.


**The Nanny**

**Summary:** **This is my version about the episode where Nigel visited Maxwell in season four.**

Fran carried her luggage to the door, picked up her umbrella, and looked at the place that held so many memories. She was very close to tears, but she didn't let them fall. She was sure going to miss everyone: Niles, Chester, and even CC. But most of all, she'd miss Maxwell and those three wonderful children of his. She looked around the mansion once more, and the sleeping form of Niles lying peacefully on the couch, with a box of chocolates, rising and falling along with his chest. Fran turned around and slowly closed the door behind her. She remembered the note she had left for Maxwell on his desk. She sure hoped he'd understand that she couldn't wait around for him to make his move.

Ten minutes later, after Fran had left, Maxwell entered his empty mansion. He turned on the lights and headed to his office. Once inside, he sat down on his chair. That was when he noticed the envelope addressed to him from Fran. Curiously, he opened it and began to read.

Dear Mr. Sheffield,

You know how I was showing Nigel around? Well, we got talking, and it turns out that we have a lot in common. He proposed to me this morning, and told me that if I said yes, he is traveling back home and would like me to join him. I've had four wonderful years here with you and the kids, and of course Niles and CC, but it's time I start a life of my own with someone I love. Can you pass these messages onto the others?

Niles: What can I say? You're my best friend and I'll always cherish that. Even thought you're a yenta, you sure are a great friend.

CC: You know, CC, I'm already starting to miss all those arguments we used to have. While I'm away, try and give Niles some of his own medicine.

Maggie: Hey Maggie, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but at least I'll be your Aunt now, right? And don't give your father a hard time about all those boyfriends you always have, he's just worried about you, is all.

Brighton: Hey B, I'm gonna miss ya, but I will always be in your heart. The next Nanny you get, please B, don't try to act suicidal again, I'm the only one that didn't fall for that.

Gracie: You know, Gracie, I'm never gonna see you grow up and annoy your father with all those boyfriends you'll be bringing home soon. If you need anything, sweetie, just give me a call.

Maxwell: Well, I guess this is it then, huh? Thanks for all the great years you gave me, and for hiring me as your nanny, even though I was a pain in the butt. I hope you finally meet that special someone, and when you pop the question, invite me to the wedding.

Well, that's it then, I guess. I hope you all have fun without me, I'll come and visit lots, I promise. Bye!

All my love,

Fran

Maxwell stared at the letter in disbelief. He had just lost the woman of his dreams, to his younger brother. Niles had given him fair warning though, he had told him this would happen. She'd find someone else, marry him, and lose her forever.

'And I guess I just did.'

Maxwell sat back down on his chair and continued to stare at the letter. If he hadn't of been so stupid as to think that a beautiful woman like Fran would just sit around waiting for him to sort his emotions out, they would have been together ages ago. That's when the tears started to fall, and he let them. It felt like he had just had his heart ripped in half, and trodden on, except it hurt a lot more. His soul no longer existed without Fran. He was nothing.

A week had passed since Fran had left and he had broken the news to his children, Niles and CC. CC acted as though she was happy, but Maxwell knew better. She missed Fran a lot. Niles was more depressed than usual, and the children had taken the news particularly hard. When they got home from school, they would lock themselves in their room, and not come out until dinner, and then they would just go back to their rooms. They were all failing school, Maggie didn't date anymore, Brighton was grumpy all the time, and Gracie was back to her therapy lessons. Maxwell never knew Fran had influenced the children that much.

And Maxwell, he was also back to his usual habits, he was always locking himself in his office, trying to occupy himself with his work, and he was neglecting his children again. And so far, they hadn't heard a single word from Fran, which made it even worse. Maxwell was suddenly zapped from his thoughts when the doorbell rang, and since the kids were at school and Niles was out shopping, he had to answer it.

"Sylvia?"

"Hey Max."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter, of course!"

"Oh, didn't she tell you? She left the country with my brother."

"Didn't she tell you? She's back; she broke it off with Nigel."

"Then why isn't she here? And when did she get back?"

"I don't know where she is, but she got back yesterday afternoon."

"I have to find her."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways."

Two days later, Maxwell had tracked Fran down, and was now outside her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.

Fran was sitting on the couch, eating chocolate cake, when there was a knock at the door. She slowly walked to the door, and opened it up.

"Sorry, I'm not buying- Mr. Sheffield?" Her eyes widened.

"Fran!" He yelled, and flung his arms around her.

"Did you just call me Fran?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. Why aren't you back at the mansion?"

"I-I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I couldn't intrude."

"Intrude on whom?"

"The new nanny."

"Oh, Fran, we could never replace you!"

"So, I can move back in and have my old job back?"

"Of course!"

One hour later, Fran was back at the mansion. After she had been reunited with the children, she had gone back to her old room and unpacked. But the others could see that she wasn't her usual happy self, so when Fran was in the living room, Maxwell decided to confront her about it.

"Miss Fine, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Nigel?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Fine, please-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped.

But he could see the tears forming in her eyes that were threatening to escape.

"Oh, Miss Fine." He moved to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't, just don't."

She ran passed him and upstairs to her room. He stared after her, and the last glimpse of her he saw, the tears escaped her eyes. He reached for the phone, and dialed his brother's number.

Fran was sobbing softly on her bed when Maxwell entered her room.

"Miss Fine, I talked to Nigel, I'm so sorry."

She lifter her head and stopped crying.

"Miss Fine, you deserve better than him."

"But why did he have to cheat on me?"

"I don't know, but you deserve someone better."

"No, I don't deserve anyone at all. I give up on men."

"I don't think that's true."

"Why?"

And that's when he leaned in and kissed her.

"Have you given up on men now?"

"I'm still deciding."

So, once again, he placed his lips on her, but deepened the kiss.

"How about now?"

"Yeah, I think I can give it another go."

**The End**

**What did you all think, good or bad? Well, R and R!**


End file.
